Adult Things
by Jedediah
Summary: Ryoma tries adulting for a day.


A/N: Warning! This chapter contains some languages which may not be suitable for readers under 13. Please ask your mom how old you are first before continuing. There, I warned you.

* * *

His vision is slowly becoming blurry and his sense of humor (he has one!) is getting quite provoking for his friends now that they had just finished a bottle of liquor and started another one. His companions drinking a full glass of it while snickering and chatting pointless matters about Seigaku's teachers.

How did Ryoma end up in such a situation? Let's bring back time a little earlier than this scenario then.

A couple of hours earlier...

Rays of sunlight keeps on shining on his closed eyes which made it squint hard in irritation. Realizing that it was already morning, he slowly opened his eyelids to reveal golden, beautiful orbs. He felt his heavy weight cat lounging on top of his chest as it slept peacefully.

Ryoma sat up on his bed and watched Karupin fall on the sheets and woke up immediately. Then he glanced up on the alarm clock on top of his desk and it read '10:03'.

"Crap!" he rushed into the bathroom and quickly scrubbed and scrubbed every corner of his sexy little body and finished showering in time for breakfast to be served.

"Dad, why didn't you wake me up?" he said irritatingly at his father, who's sitting on one of the steps of the stairs while reading his 'newspaper'.

The old man glared at his son, who just stepped down on the final step of the stairs.

"You have to be responsible, you're a growing man, Ryoma. It's not like I'm here forever with you." he shot back.

"Che. I'm twelve years old." he argued while taking a seat on one of the dining chairs.

"Oh you want some milk, Ryoma? How about I walk you to school? Can I change your diapers?" his father teased him.

This has always annoyed Ryoma. Not only that the breakfast is american, but it seems like everyone's always treating him like a kid. He's not a kid anymore. Okay, maybe he is, but he's old enough... He knows most of Tokyo's shopping malls and streets, he can even go out by himself without getting lost.

So he decided to do adult things in order to make them realize he is not a child anymore. And the first adult thing he thought of is: Cursing/bad words.

Ryoma doesn't know much bad words but he knew some. The moment he entered their classroom, Horio greeted him.

"Oi, morning, Echizen!" he smiled at the boy.

Ryoma thought for a while. Ah, my first victim. What bad word could he tell Horio?

"Hey, dickhead. 'Sup?" he said with his usual bored expression but inside his head, Ryoma is quite proud of himself for being able to pull that off.

"W-What did you say?" Horio was surprised at Ryoma's words. "I don't understand."

Oh, right. Ryoma thought. He said it in English! He slapped his forehead. He thought of translating it in japanese for Horio but it would be awkward and there's no intimidating effect anymore. And also Horio's so dumb to understand it even in japanese.

"Nothing." he walked to his seat grumpily. FAIL.

"What's with him?" Horio stared confusingly at Ryoma. He became curious about that English word.

Class started and while the teacher is writing some English phrases on the blackboard, Horio called his attention and everyone's attention was all at Horio at once.

"Yes, Mr. Horio Satoshi?" the teacher looked pissed at the disturbance.

"Teacher, what does 'dickhead' mean?"

Everyone fell silent. Ryoma's eyes widened in disbelief at what Horio just did. He just hopes Horio doesn't point a finger to whoever told him that.

"T-That's..." the teacher felt his face turn hot from embarrassment. Is he going to tell what it is to first years? Where did Horio hear that word?!

"Where did you hear that word?"

"Er-" Horio glanced at Ryoma, who shot a menacing tell-him-and-I'll-kill-you look at him. So he decided to lie.

"I.. heard it in a movie...?" he nervously swalloed his saliva and looked away from Ryoma.

"Well, you don't have to know what it means. And don't say that again, it's a bad word." then the teacher resumed to writing on the board. Horio heard whispers around him. He was so humiliated because of Ryoma. Now that he thought of it, Ryoma called him a 'dickhead'! Which is a bad word! I am so going to take revenge!

After school, of course there's the tennis practice. Ryoma groaned at the thought of his stupid senpais. Those who always pat his head like he was a dog, or bend their knees when talking to him to provoke him of being a short kid.

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen!"

Momo and Eiji were the first to greet him. They were being the usual little girls right now and it doesn't fail to irritate Ryoma. He adjusted his cap as he responded another bad word. He smirked.

"Hey, Eiji-fucking-senpai. Hello, Momo-shitty-senpai."

Both guys stared furiously at him.

"What the fuck did you call me?!" Momo snapped a vicious glance at Ryoma as the boy was held tightly by the angry Eiji.

"Echizen!" Ryoma heard Ryuzaki-sensei shouted even though she's meters away from them. Eiji quickly let go of him.

When the boy and the coach were now face to face with each other, Ryuzaki-sensei hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head.

"I heard what you said to Momo and Eiji! And Horio also told me what you said to him. You know that's some dirty words. I am so disappointed at you." she stared angrily at him. Ryoma looked away.

"Where did you learn those words, anyway? And why are you suddenly being like that?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked him.

"Well, you know America." that asnwered her first question. She sighed in frustration. And now for the second question. Ryoma looked at her for a moment then turn his gaze to the ground.

"Well?" Ryuzaki-sensei impatiently stomped her feet.

"Everyone has been treating me like a kid. And I don't like it."

"So you did matured things? Well, you are a kid, what do you expect? What you said to your upperclassmen were rude. Go apologize. Oh yeah, and Horio, too." Ryoma tried to resist but the strong arm of the coach pushed him away while saying 'Go'.

He slapped his forehead again. What a failure he is today!

After he apologized to Momo and Eiji (he forgot Horio), Ryoma isn't that easily stoppable. The more they try to stop him, the more he wants to do it. So if saying bad words is not going to work, he might as well move on to the second plan which is: Smoking.

"Horio, come with me." he was not that close to the boy but it's better than anyone else on the team.

"Where are we going?" Horio followed him out of the school gates and jogged behind him.

"You'll see."

And so, they went to a convenience store to buy some cigars. But before Ryoma could step in front of the counter, Horio stopped him and dragged him to one of those aisles.

"Wait! Are we really going to do it?!" he whispered nervously while glancing left to right if anyone's listening to them. Ryoma shrugged his arms off of him and dusted and straightened his uniform.

"Idiot, of course." Ryoma smirked.

"But what if someone sees us?"

"No one's going to see us. If you keep your big mouth shut."

And that ended their argument. Horio sighed feeling defeated while seated at the chairs while Ryoma talked to the cashier.

"Cigarettes are not for sale to minors." she said with an intimidated smile on her disgusting face (because she wears an awfully thick makeup).

Without saying another word, Ryoma walked out of the store, aware of Horio following behind him.

"Er, so... what're we going to do?" Horio asked the pissed off Ryoma and scratched his head.

"Hmm, third plan."

"Third... plan?"

Third plan: Liquor. Well, the original plan is 'Ladies' but Ryoma disliked this idea so he chose to get drunk instead. Horio thought this was a legitimate, great idea! So he invited and convinced the other two freshmen to join them. Of course that's Katchiro and Katsuo (who had no idea what harm liquor can do to their body but happily agreed).

Katsuo, who's known with incredible cooking skills, cooked some finger foods for them to enjoy tonight while they drink. Katchiro quietly took bottles of sake from his father's kitchen. Horio was in charge of the place and Ryoma did nothing. He said that it was his idea and he did assigned them of what to bring later so he rested until dinner time.

Fast forward to 9:00pm. Ryoma wore his rollerblades and headed to the supposed meeting place, the park. Aren't they going to be spotted here so easily? Stupid Horio. He stopped to see the three airheads setting up the little table.

"Oi, Echizen! You're late!" Horio exclaimed.

"Shhh! Lower your voices!" Katsuo placed a finger on his lips gesturing for them to keep quiet.

"Ryoma-kun, your seat is here." Katchiro happily pointed a seat beside Horio. He is obviously looking excited at this. Ryoma shrugged.

And so, after an hour of drinking and drinking and eating and laughing and drinking again, we've come to the point where this story started. Let's continue.

His vision is slowly becoming blurry and his sense of humor (he has one!) is getting quite provoking for his friends now that they had just finished a bottle of liquor and started another one. His companions drinking a full glass of it while snickering and chatting pointless matters about Seigaku's teachers.

"Hey fuck you, Horio. You suck at tennis and now suck Katsuo's dick! If he has one!" Ryoma teased the poor, late bloomer first years as Katchiro laughed his heart out.

"Dickhead!" that was the only bad word Horio knows.

"Who's there?" a light suddenly flashes on their flushed faces and they stopped laughing.

"What're you kids doing there?" another guy asked firmly.

"We're having fun, mister!" Katsuo smiled widely (almost a deadly one) to the police officers and drank his glass of sake.

"Yeah! We were talking about how Mr. Takeda is such a fucking loser!" Katchiro hiccupped before he broke out a crazy laugh.

"Hahaha! I saw him fuck one of the students behind the shower rooms! I took a video of it, you wanna see?" Horio walked slowly towards the two officers with his iPhone on his hand, his hips wobbling in the process.

"Hey, you guys are drunk!" said officer one.

"Duh! I thought police officers were smart. But they're dumbasses." Ryoma shot back. Katsuo and Katchiro laughed. Officer two snatched his glass from his hand. Ryoma groaned.

"Here! Can you see it? *hick!* can you see it?" Horio's breath fogged officer one's eyes and it became watery. He held Horio's wiggly body so the boy could stand.

"You gotta stop drinking this liquor! You are all minors!" he said.

"I am Horio Satoshi! I have two years drinking experience, you don't tell me what to do, dickhead!" he protested as he watched the video himself.

"You crazy brats! I'm taking you all to the station!" Officer two grabbed Ryoma's arm and tried to catched the other two freshmen who were now sobbing like five year olds. Officer one carried Horio and together they all went to the station.

The telephone rang loudly all over the Ryuzaki residence. As Sakuno picked it up, he heard a man with deep voice talk to her.

"Is this Ryuzaki Sumire?"

"Uh, no. Please wait, I'll call her." she answered then ran upstairs to where her grandmother is.

"Grandma! There's a man on the phone, he wants to talk to you." then Sumire answered the phone to know who it is.

Sakuno followed her and stared at the older woman. Her face is somewhat confused... Sakuno noted. She decided that eavesdropping is bad so she returned to the kitchen to resume cooking breakfast.

The plate on her hand slipped as she heard her grandmother yell.

"ECHIZEN! What the fuck are you doing there?!"

END

* * *

A/N: Growing up is quite a long process, so it's better to enjoy it while you're a kid. Poor first years.


End file.
